


Running Away to Her

by leigh_adams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, Escape, F/M, Mexico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night in Mazatlán changed everything for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Away to Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bendleshnitz1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendleshnitz1/gifts).



> This was written as part of my [2010 Christmas drabble meme](http://leigh-adams.livejournal.com/126801.html). bendleshnitz1 requested the Weasley of my choice/Lavender Brown, with the song [Joy Ride](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3s8Aympo-4) by The Killers as the prompt.

Life in the Department of International Magical Cooperation had been dull before the war. Percy didn’t like to think on his actions and the results of them, but it was hard to ignore them some days. The relief in his mum's eyes every time he came back to the Burrow—as if she'd thought he might never return, the way Ginny would greet him with hugs that were tighter than he remembered.

The empty spot at the table that had once belonged to Fred.

He played that night over and over again in his dreams; his nightmares, really. He had been _so close_ , he could have-- _should have_ \-- pushed his brother to safety when the wall started to fall. Things would have been different if it had been him, he was sure of it. His family didn’t need him the way George needed Fred.

So when an attaché position opened, he jumped at the opportunity. He loved his family, but he needed his space. He needed to mourn, to find himself _without_ his mum pushing every single female under the age of thirty at him.

Life was calm. Life was orderly. And it was entirely devoid of reminders of home.

But one night in Mazatlán changed all that.

He wasn't supposed to even be in Mexico, but his assignment had changed at the last minute. Instead of three weeks in Argentina, he'd been moved to spend _three months_ in Mexico. Percy knew nothing about Mexico. He spoke minimal Spanish, was an abysmal tequila drinker, and he'd never enjoyed hot and humid weather. But Mexico was the anti-England, and he was determined to handle it.

His co-workers had insisted on the weekend trip to the coast. Percy would have been content to sit around his ridiculously tiny flat and read, but Carmen and Miguel had ignored his wishes. Two hours after the end of the work day, he'd found himself in the middle of Mazatlán's bustling entertainment district, stomach full and mind buzzing from the mezcal they'd had at the taquería.

Percy almost hadn't recognized Lavender Brown at first. Her blonde hair had lengthened, the pronounced curls transformed to soft waves. Her candy apple red dress clung to her curves like water, leaving hardly anything to the imagination, and when her gaze met his, her blue eyes were clear as the nearby waters.

The music—helpfully provided by local street band—was heady and sensual when she crossed the street to him. Without greeting, she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Dance with me."

Under normal circumstances, Percy would have declined the invitation—both her spoken one, and the one written plainly in her gaze. But the alcohol's sway made his eyes burn a bit brighter and loosened his inhibitions; so much so that he let her lead him out into the street.

The dance had melded into another, then another, and before long, Percy's friends had disappeared. He didn't notice, though. All he could focus on was the sinful press of her soft curves against him, the way she wrapped her arms around him, and the sweet smell of her hair. When she pulled away and took his hand, leading her down the street and into the night, he didn't utter a single protest.

The dirty pink sign was buzzing—neon gas, he'd learned in Muggle studies—with the word _VACANCY_ illuminated in the night. She pulled out a key and led him inside the dingy hotel room, and the door had barely closed before her lips were against his and his clothes were falling to the floor.

She kissed away his demons, used her tongue and touch to make him cry out, make him beg for release. While he didn't have a long list of former lovers, Percy was by no means a monk. He knew how to return the favor—and he did, over and over again as he thrust into her waiting heat. They clung to one another as they chased oblivion, hushed whispers and soft moans echoing in the darkness.

 _"Let go,"_ she whispered against his ear, " _let go, Percy."_

And somehow he knew she wasn't just talking about an orgasm.

*~*~*~*~*~*

He awoke the next morning with a parched throat and a pounding head. Even the weak sunlight filtering through the curtains made him wince in pain. It was an automatic reaction that had him rolling to the side to reach for his glasses, a reaction that made him notice the small bottle of water on the nightstand.

Sending a small _'thank you'_ to Merlin, he grabbed the bottle, chugging half of it without pausing to take a breath. There were two tablets, Muggle pain relievers, on the worn surface as well, and he popped them in his mouth before downing the rest of the water.

It was then that he noticed the lack of warmth at his back. With a great amount of effort, he rolled over, lips turning downwards when he didn't see Lavender next to him. There was an open tube of lipstick on the other bedside table, though. Maybe she would come back…

Percy sat up, groaning in pain as the bit of movement caused the pounding in his head to intensify. If he just _didn't move_ , maybe it would all go away. It was doubtful, though.

Apparently, Lavender Brown was smarter than he'd thought. Or maybe he was just easy to read.

 _Percy,_   


_Stop running. It's time to go home._

 _XOXO,_

 _Lavender_


End file.
